King's Legend Episode 4: The Land of Fire
by Monty Mason
Summary: Lygartts now after meeting his first ally continues his journey to gather more allies traveling to an unknown land. The Land of Fire, where a very influential ally may lie in wait for his arrival.


** If you've read the first one then you should know what this is. I highly recommend reading the first one so you know what is happening as this is an episodic type of series. And by episodic, I'm referring to episodic type of stop motion animations. As said before, this continues the story on from the third one. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

Dynames Productions

Script By: Monty Mason

King's Legend

The screen is black and someone can be heard speaking.

Voice: What actions is it you plan to have us take in regards to the ex-gladiator slave traitor "Lygartts".

The camera is now seen focusing on Galatrix from a blurred vision to a clear one.

Galatrix: I will mount a full scale hunt for him.

Voice (Showing someone in red armour): And if that does not yield quick results?

Galatrix: That insect won't be able to hide for long from us!

Voice (Red armour): I only hope you're right, King Galatrix.

The camera now moves up to show the red armoured figure's complete face.

Opening occurs.

Episode 4: The Land of Fire.

Lygartts can be seen walking in the darkness with his weapons now stored in their respective locations on his armour.

Lygartts: Almost there...

Fade out.

Fade in.

Day time

The Red armoured figure can be seen standing observing the land when a Bioc comes up from behind and says, "Council Lord Ackart, he approaches."

Ackart: I assume the King wishes for his capture if possible.

Bioc: Yes.

Ackart: Alright...then let him approach in to my land.

Bioc then walks away. Ackart walks away as well and is seen walking towards a sword, which he then stores on his back.

Ackart: Come my young Bioc, your journey is about to come to an end.

Lygartts can be seen walking into a street which is barren.

Lygartts: Strange, no one here...

Lygartts looks around and says, "Could this be a trap?" and continues walking onwards. Lygartts is walking when he goes past a poster and suddenly is halted by it. Lygartts walks back a bit and turns to look at it. The poster has his picture on it with his new armour with the WANTED sign.

Lygartts: Well that's just swell. So you're finally making your move Galatrix.

Lygartts continues to walk on then. Lygartts then suddenly pauses and slightly turns his head towards his back and suddenly notices a fireball heading towards him. Lygartts takes out his shield and makes an electrical shield out of it. He manages to hold off for a bit when suddenly one of the fireballs nearly pierce the shield. Lygartts then runs around the corner and hides as a few fireballs rush past him hitting the ground while some hitting the walls. The bombardment stops and then Lygartts steps out when suddenly he is hit by a fireball. Lygartts can be seen on the ground releasing smoke from his body when a figure walks into the frame. Its Ackart, he then looks down upon Lygartts and a transition takes place.

Cross fade transition.

The screen is black when it fades in. Lygartts is seen being held up against wall by restraints and Ackart can be seen looking at Lygartts.

Ackart: Why did you betray King Galatrix?

Lygartts: I don't answer to you.

Ackart: You will soon, whether you want to or not.

Lygartts: And what do you mean by that?

Ackart: I don't answer to you.

The camera shows Lygartts being silent. Ackart then moves towards Lygartts and puts his hand on his forehead. Suddenly fire can be seen coming out of Ackart's eyes and matching Lygartts' eyes. A series of recap of events occurs.

Recap:

Lygartts' childhood terror/capture.

Lygartts seeing his mother being beaten.

Lygartts meeting Grevious.

Lygartts and Grevious in cell before their match.

Galatrix approaching Lygartts before his match with Grevious.

Lygartts fighting Grevious.

Lygartts escaping to the King's hall to the armour.

Lygartts meeting Wheeliz.

Lygartts fighting off the gang which bothered Wheeliz.

Lygartts on the back of a truck saying "Don't worry...I will be back for you...mother".

End recaps.

Ackart is seen standing in front a fiery background.

Ackart: I see...so to free your mother you accepted the reality around you and fought for your freedom. Just so then you can find and free your mother. I understand why he wanted your mother and you...your blood. Yes that's it, your blood...

The fire effect from Ackart's eyes is now gone.

Lygartts: What do you mean by my blood? Why won't anyone tell me what's so special about it?

Ackart: You don't know?

Lygartts: I don't! So what?

Ackart: You're very ignorant to your own truth young Bioc.

Lygartts: ...

Ackart: Very well. It seems your memories are genuine. Then tell, what is it you intend to do with the freedom you have?

Lygartts: I'm going to overthrow the current King, simply put, kill him and free my mother from his clutches.

Ackart: Hah...you want to kill Galatrix?

Lygartts: Got a problem? Lap dog.

Ackart: Excuse me?

Lygartts: Lap dog...that's exactly what you are, what all of you "Council Lords" are to the King. Simply disposable when you are of no longer use to him.

Ackart: I'm well aware.

Lygartts: Then why do you do it? Why do you still follow his orders?

Ackart: Because someone needs to be there to keep him within reasonable limits.

Lygartts: That someone is you?

Ackart: Yes, the other Lords are obviously too scared to retaliate if necessary, so I must keep him intact within boundaries I set.

Lygartts: So you also do want to overthrow the current King?

Ackart: If possible.

Lygartts: It is.

Ackart: How?

Lygartts: Believe in me...I will convince the other Council Lords to retaliate and join forces hand in hand with one another to over throw the current King.

Ackart: Can you guarantee me that?

Lygartts: Yes.

Ackart then starts to walk away, he is out of the camera's focus and Lygartts' restraints are released. Ackart then walks back and says, "Perhaps there is still hope in this wretched world he has created."

Lygartts: My equipment...

Ackart: In one of the storage rooms. Go ahead...I will ensure your presence here won't be leaked to Galatrix.

Lygartts: Thank you...

Lygartts then walks out of the camera's focus.

Fade out.

Fade in.

Galatrix can be seen sitting on the floor and is seen talking.

Galatrix: Your foolish soon does it again...He always manages to avoid my forces...and all for what? For something impossible. All to rescue his broken and battered filth of a mother. If I could, I would've sucked you dry of your blood and stored it somewhere safely...but we don't have that sort of technology. Not yet at least, but when we will, I will simply dispose of your horrid body.

Galatrix looks up at Lygartts' mother.

Galatrix: Are you even alive up there? You better be...otherwise if can prove to be fatal for the attendant. Don't worry, I don't need your blood today, anyways, who would have time for such with your son's antics running amuck in my world. And that fool Ackart will probably betray me...if he does so...then more enemies for me I suppose. And all because of that troublesome son of yours, in the end...it all because of that son of yours...

Lygartts is seen putting his sword on to the side of his armour, when suddenly Ackart comes in to view.

Ackart: Lygartts! You have to escape! Make it look as though an escape to not to arouse any serious suspicions.

Lygartts: Understood.

Black screen.

Lygartts is seen running.

Ackart is seen on the floor screaming, "Stop the traitor Lygartts!"

Guards can be seen chasing after Lygartts, Lygartts then takes his sword, stops, turns around and fires a lightning shot at the guards. The lightning shot only freezes them, but not kill them.

Guards: What the...why can't I move?

Lygartts: I hope none of them get too serious. I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed on my hands.

Then a big one comes along warning Lygartts to stop "Stooooooooop!"

Lygartts charges towards him and suddenly the big one takes up his weapon and hits the ground causing a shockwave. Lygartts then takes up his shield creating an electromagnetic shield which blocks of the shockwave and then in return fires a lightning shock. Which paralyzes the big one as he says, "What...why can't I move..."

Lygartts (while running): Sorry big guy, but this is my only way out.

Ackart can be seen looking from a distance as an explosion goes off.

Ackart: Yesh... I thought I told the kid to be careful...this will probably cost a lot of tax money to fix...

Lygartts is seen running out the street he came from (still empty). Lygartts stops once he is out, "Well they can't chase me any further now that I'm out of the Land of Fire."

Lygartts start moving while saying, "Next stop, the City of Heavens."

The camera is once again focused on Ackart.

Ackart: Good luck...Lygartts...finally it's time for the gears of time to finally start turning again to bring about a revolutionizing change. You are our only hope...Lygartts...

The camera focuses on Lygartts walking away, screen fades out.

Credits roll on.


End file.
